


Сага о Заложниках судьбы

by Jerry_Stark



Category: Norse Mythology, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Humor, Psychological Drama, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerry_Stark/pseuds/Jerry_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заказу: Локи | антропоморфные дети от Ангрбоды. Суматошные будни отца-одиночки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сага о Заложниках судьбы

Все знают, что однажды Девять Миров сгорят в пламени Рагнарёка, но никто не знает, когда именно это произойдет.  
Безумцы и пророки, ведающее скрытое, шепчут, что Рагнарёк уже давно случился, просто никто этого не заметил.  
Все слышали про Мюрквид, Железный лес, что в Ётунхейме, но никто не ведает дороги к нему. Возможно, это оттого, что любой лес Ётунхейма заслуживает названия Железного. Мертвые деревья в нем становятся камнем, сплетаясь непроходимой стеной. В глухой чащобе бродят странные твари, из трясин встают духи павших в боях и утопленников. Паутинные сети там прочнее корабельного каната, восход и закат меняются местами, травы и воды пропитаны ядом, звери и птицы изъясняются на человеческом наречии. Камни владеют даром прорицания, а если ударить булыжник мечом – брызнет горячая кровь. Неведомые голоса манят за собой, обещая золото и все тайны мира, но горе тому, кто откликнется на их зов.  
Боги и герои предпочитают обходить эти места стороной.  
Великаны, тролли и ётуны, что не страшатся никого и ничего, без нужды не суются во владения королевы ведьм.  
Но всегда находятся те, кого запретное и пугающее влечет к себе, как цель манит летящую стрелу. Кого не пугают легенды и запреты. Кто слушает только голос собственной неутолимой жажды познания – что скрывается там, за поворотом тропы, за окоемом горизонта, за колдовскими туманами и мороками Железного леса?  
А там – широко разлившаяся река бежит между камней, в шелесте осоки и блеске воды. Там дикий мед и яблоки осенью, первоцветы весной, густая трава в день летнего солнцестояния и долгая зима с волчьим воем.  
Смеющийся всадник осаживает разгоряченного коня, и женщина выходит ему навстречу. Она переходит мелкую реку, легко прыгая с камня на камень, пересекает незримую границу между Мюрквидом и Девятью Мирами. В черных ее косах горят серебряные подвески, в прищуренных очах танцует пламя. Там, на берегу, они присматриваются друг к другу, прежде чем разделить хлеб и вино. Там они сражаются – словом, холодным железом и магией. Чертят на песке палочкой руны, наливающиеся багрянцем крови и пронзительной зеленью, творят миры и уничтожают их мановением пальца. Плетут венки и мастерят из совиных перьев и медвежьих клыков ожерелья друг для друга. Сидя плечом к плечу и переругиваясь, они разбирают тексты на ломких от старости свитках – и украдкой хихикают, отыскав нечто новое.  
Под огромным безлунным небом они занимаются любовью – любовью, отравленной собственным знанием и чужими пророчествами, любовью, больше похожей на звериную драку. С сочащимися кровью длинными шрамами от когтей, коварными ударами под дых и кусающими поцелуями.  
– Может, все обойдется, – хрипло выдыхает женщина, когда любовник изливается в нее. Семя холодное и сладкое, она хорошо знает его вкус. – Может, они все ошибались.  
– Все предсказатели мира во главе с вёльвой не могут ошибаться, – ехидно шепчет в ухо подруге мужчина.  
– Чихала я на предсказателей купно и розно, – она с силой и злостью толкает его.  
– Только не лги, будто тебе никогда не хотелось испытать судьбу и взглянуть в глаза тому, кто однажды явится на свет из твоего чрева, – его ничуть не страшит гнев ведьмы, как в первый день их знакомство не испугало ее чародейство. Тогда, как и сейчас, он склонил голову набок и с любопытством спросил: «Покажи, как ты это делаешь?»  
– Ничего не явится, – раздраженно трясет головой колдунья. – У таких, как я, не бывает детей.  
– Хочешь проверить? – ухмыляется ее приятель. – Так иди сюда.  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты ушел, – чеканит она.  
– Прямо сейчас или немного погодя?  
– Не зли меня, Локи, – выдыхает она.  
– А ты не смеши меня, Ангра, – отвечает асгардский бог, всем видом показывая, что в ближайшее столетие он не тронется с места. – Ты, которая всегда поступала по своему разумению – отчего ты ведешь себя, как сварливая смертная?  
– Я не знаю, – нрав у чародейки Железного леса переменчивей ветра. Ее ярость сменилась печалью. Она сидит, окутанная черным пологом распущенных волос, от ее сумрачной красоты перехватывает сердце. Ангрбода, предводительница ведьм. Рожденная от крови тролля и ётуна, с легкостью меняющая облики – от пленительной девы до злобного отвратительного чудища с оскаленными клыками. Первая среди лесных ворожей, мастерица создания зелий и плетения чар.  
Ангра, приносящая боль и любовь.  
Наутро он уходит, чтобы вернуться с первым листопадом. Весной его конь скачет по берегу раздувшейся от растаявших снегов реки, и наперегонки с ним стелется длинными прыжками крылатый волк с прильнувшей к холке Ангрой. Лето, осень, зима – что смена времен года для бессмертных? Локи ищет в Десяти Мирах новых знаний, принося их своей колдунье в подарок вместо золотых колец и витых браслетов. Порой она немного завидует ему – его свободе, его самонадеянности, острому уму и не менее острому языку. Как бы ей хотелось последовать за ним, повидать иные миры… но Железный лес не отпускает свою королеву. Ее место здесь. Она никуда не уйдет. Когда над миром встанет заря Последней Битвы, она и ее чародейки вспыхнут вместе с окаменелыми деревьями, превращаясь в прах и пепел.  
Так будет. Ничего не изменить.  
Но что-то меняется в ней самой.  
Она проклинает все Девять Миров, один за другим, и отдельные, самые черные и злые, проклятия шлет Локи – а его нет. Его нет рядом, когда он ей так нужен, его нет – и все случается без него.  
Он приходит спустя год, или два, или три, Ангрбода сбивается со счета. Ведьма думает, что становится похожей на смертную женщину, терпеливо ожидающую на взморье появления знакомых парусов. День за днем, месяц за месяцем. Когда Локи наконец врывается в ее мир, с новыми сокровищами и захватывающими рассказами, она терпеливо слушает его – и молчит. Не нужно ему ничего знать. Пусть ведет свои войны, плетет свои интриги, предает и убивает. Она справится сама. Это женское дело.  
Они ссорятся. Мирятся. Снова ссорятся, до магической потасовки и яростной любви. Он ехидничает и смеется, выспрашивая, когда ж наконец посеянное семя даст ростки – а то он уже начал сомневаться в своих силах. Говорит, что страхи ее были пусты, а пророчества ошибались – ничего-то у них не родилось. Может, оно и к лучшему, Ангра?  
Реку их встреч сковал первый хрупкий ледок, деревья в измороси, из низких туч сыплется редкий снег.  
«Сегодня», – решает она.  
«Сегодня», – соглашаются руны, вырезанные ими счастливым бездумным летом на костях волка и ворона.  
Они сходятся на отмели, смерзшийся в комки песок хрустит под каблуками его сапог. Он в черном, зеленом и золотом. Она в косматой шубе, с тяжелой большой корзиной. За ее спиной ежится некто малого роста, с ног до головы укутанный в драный плед.  
– Локи, – Ангра ставит свою ношу на снег. – Ты столько твердил о предназначениях и судьбе, и был так убедителен, что я тебе поверила. Вот твое предназначение и твоя судьба. Три раны ты мне нанес, трижды я вынесла муки во имя твоего любопытства. Надеюсь, теперь ты сможешь узнать все, что хочешь, а с меня – довольно. Приходи с загадками или с новыми заклятьями, возможно, я захочу поговорить с тобой. Только поговорить, ничего более. Они пугают меня, я вижу за ними горе и беды. Они лишние здесь, как и ты. Лес и руны советовали мне убить их, но я поступила по-своему. Я отдаю их тебе. Они твои. У этих двух пока нет имен, – она пинает корзину ногой. – А это Хель, – она толкает низкорослое существо в спину. – Забирай. Их судьба теперь в твоих руках.  
Ведьма разворачивается и уходит прежде, чем ошеломленный Локи успевает вымолвить хоть слово. Мюрквид принимает Ангру и наглухо смыкается за спиной своей хозяйки. Тишина, безмолвие, снегопад усиливается.  
Из щелки в складках пледа на Локи испуганно таращится мутный от белесого гноя глаз.  
Когда он поднимает одеяло на корзине, то видит двух спящих младенцев. Обоим не больше полугода.  
Локи смотрит на корзину. На дрожащий сверток на тонких ножках. Снова на корзину. На заметаемые поземкой следы Ангрбоды. Обычно подвижное лицо бога на этот раз не выражает ничего. Ровным счетом ничего. Бесстрастная, оледенелая маска.  
Конь за спиной Локи храпит и недовольно фыркает.  
– Ну ладно, – сквозь зубы цедит Локи. – Значит, Хель. Хотелось бы знать, ты он или она?  
– Она, – тихо произносит существо в пледе.  
– Уже хорошо. Ты хотя бы говорить умеешь. Подойди.  
Хель осторожно переступает ногами в разношенных чоботах. Еле слышно ойкает, когда Локи подсаживает ее на спину коня. Там же вскоре оказывается корзина со спящими детьми и сам Локи. Конь поворачивает голову, вопросительно косится лиловым глазом.  
– Куда-нибудь подальше отсюда, – бормочет Локи. – Где тепло и сухо. Где никто не станет задавать нам вопросов и требовать ответов. Где нас никто не найдет.  
Жеребец понятливо кивает. Ноша легка, дорога сама ложится под копыта, Железный лес тает за пеленой снега.

За одним из князей Ванахейма давно уже числился должок – и князь ничуть не возражал против того, чтобы Локи со своими подопечными обосновался в его владениях. Князь был столь любезен, что даже сулился присылать Локи духов-прислужников, помочь в хлопотах с детьми.  
Место, приглянувшееся Локи, выглядело замечательным – заброшенная крепость на морском побережье. Свежий воздух, стены и ветшающие бастионы, за лесом – небольшой городок. Подрастающим детям есть, где носиться, сломя голову, и будет, с кем поиграть.  
Дети, их появление на свет и существование вызвали в душе Локи массу вопросов и эмоций, с которыми еще требовалось вдумчиво разобраться. Первенствовала обида: почему Ангра умалчивала о рождении детей? Молчала-молчала, а потом внезапно всучила ему пискливую троицу и гордо ушла! Можно подумать, у бога обмана нет иных занятий, как возиться с сопливыми младенцами!  
Что ему надлежит делать в качестве отца, Локи представлял весьма смутно. Его первого отпрыска сразу же после мучительного рождения забрал Один. Решительно и твердо заявив, что Локи не создан для семейной жизни, что папаша из него тот еще и в Асгарде смогут достойно позаботиться о диковинном восьминогом жеребенке. Тогда у Локи не было ни сил, ни желания спорить. Он денно и нощно убеждал свой рассудок в том, что он больше не жеребая кобылица, и расстался с отпрыском без малейшего сожаления.  
Слейпнир благополучно вырос в лучшего коня Девяти Миров – пусть и с восемью ногами. Родственных чувств к истинной матери он, насколько мог судить Локи, не испытывал, отдав свою верность и преданность Одину. При встречах огромный жеребец добродушно фыркал, обнюхивал Локи, хрустел поднесенным яблочком и с достоинством удалялся.  
С этой троицей Локи расставаться не хотелось. Пока – не хотелось. Они были слабыми, они нуждались в защите… и они, ётун побери их вспыльчивую матушку, были его настоящими детьми. Плоть от плоти и кровь от крови. И не будем забывать о крайне любопытных пророчествах, касающихся их судьбы и места в мире!  
Локи разглядывал своих отпрысков и размышлял.  
Младенцы из корзины оказались двумя очень схожими мальчишками. Белобрысого Локи решил назвать Фенриром, рыжеватого – Ёрмунгандом, Змеем, за привычку во младенчестве ловко ползать на брюхе, вместо того, чтобы встать на четвереньки. Мальчишки росли шустрыми, любопытными и склонными в ходе познания мира разрушать все на своем пути. Поначалу Локи никак не мог взять в толк, чем они напугали неустрашимую Ангру – пока однажды не застал своих еще не выучившихся говорить сыновей на удивление притихшими. Мальчишки пристально смотрели друг другу в глаза – одинаковые, болотно-желтого, звериного оттенка – а между ними крутился, опадая и поднимаясь вновь, маленький пыльный вихрь. Локи цокнул языком, смекнув, что в скором времени ему придется справляться с парочкой начинающих колдунов.  
С Хель на первый взгляд дело обстояло полегче. Старшая сестра мальчишек показалась Локи тихой, запуганной и не отличающейся большим умом. Ему пришлось долго убеждать ее расстаться с драным тряпьем. Хель обеими руками цеплялась за грязные обноски и молча мотала головой. Когда же Локи вылущил девчонку из ее кокона, она закрыла лицо ладонями и замерла так, растопырив острые локти. Локи несколько раз обошел свое порождение кругом и задумчиво присвистнул. Ошибка. С Хель тоже придется изрядно повозиться.  
Позже Хель, не поднимая опущенных глаз, рассказала – со слов Ангры, разумеется – что ее рождение далось чародейке очень и очень нелегко. Два дня и две ночи маленькая Хель пыталась выбраться из материнского чрева на свет, а когда же это наконец произошло, новорожденная не смогла вдохнуть и умерла. Ангра пришла в ярость, заявив, что не собирается терять ребенка, доставшегося ей с такими мучениями. Ведьмы поймали готовую ускользнуть душу Хель, накрепко соединили ее ворожбой с маленьким тельцем, и ожившее дитя издало первый крик. Навсегда оставшись неживой и немертвой, но застрявшей где-то посредине.  
Хель унаследовала черные волосы матери и зеленые глаза отца, но кожа ее была бледной и ноздреватой, изъеденной коричнево-синими и черными трупными пятнами. Которые не оставались на месте, но медленно перемещались. Они ползали по рукам и ногам Хель, превращали смазливую мордашку подрастающей девочки в посиневшее лицо висельника, а руки – в разлагающиеся плети. В скверные дни Хель пряталась от всех, тихо и беззвучно рыдая, а Локи не знал, чем ее утешить… да и стоит ли вообще утешать. Ее жизнь будет долгой. Никто не подарит Хель другого лица, так что лучше ей заранее свыкнуться со своим.  
Но зато она была сообразительной. Она видела чародейство Ангры и ее ведьм, и, даже будучи несмышленым ребенком, успела кое-что запомнить. Хель все схватывала на лету, и была столь же жадна до знаний, как и сам Локи.  
Зимой, когда на побережье обрушивались шторма, Локи казалось, что быть отцом – не такой уж тяжелый груз. В руинах крепости он выстроил потаенный дом. Долгими холодными ночами они сидели у очага, спрятавшись под огромной медвежьей шкурой, слушая, как море бьется в скалы. Локи рассказывал о Девяти Мирах, о богах и смертных, мешая правду с ложью, чтобы детям было интереснее и понятнее, а троица восхищенно таращилась на него. Локи учил мальчишек драться на деревянных мечах, а Хель – ставить парус и ходить на лодке, задаваясь одним и тем же вопросом: неужто они впрямь способны погубить мир? Ну да, Хель трудно назвать обычной женщиной и даже обычной великаншей… но парни ничем не отличаются от детей асов. Капелька магии и куча самоуверенности.  
Троица подрастала. Им больше не требовалась ваниарские няньки, их можно было смело оставить одних на несколько дней или седмиц. Они выучились прятаться и нападать. Освоили заклятье личины и бесстрашно отправлялись в соседний городок – за провиантом или на поиски приключений. Дети облазали крепость сверху донизу, знали каждую отмель в заливе и всякое дерево в окрестных лесах. Они становились старше с каждым прожитым днем, превращаясь в подростков – и с ними пора было что-то делать. Прятать дальше? Набраться нахальства и заявиться в Асгард, представив Одину и Фригг буйную парочку Локинсонов и одну грустную Локисдоттир?  
Какая из норн возьмется предсказать исход такого шага?  
Ведь всем памятно то пугающее пророчество: отпрыски Локи когда-нибудь погубят Девять Миров.  
Локи наведался в Железный лес, посоветоваться с Ангрой. Та не пожелала выйти на зов, прислав одну из ведьм с кратким ответом: «Теперь это твоя забота».  
По возвращении в крепость на морском берегу Локи застал нового жильца. Хель наткнулась на него на опушке и привела домой. Ее питомец, похоже, родился от любви ётунхеймского волка к ваниарской гончей. Был он космат, слюняв, длинноног и злобен. Мальчишки его сразу невзлюбили, а Хель в нем души не чаяла. Страховидный пес повсюду бегал за ней, и вместо приветствия отцу Хель с порога заявила:  
– Это Гарм, он будет жить со мной!  
– Я так надеялся услышать эту фразу лет десять спустя. Когда ты соберешься замуж, – пробормотал Локи. Мальчишки, подслушав, немедля заскакали вокруг смутившейся Хель, выкрикивая «Жених и невеста, жених и невеста!». Хель, как это обычно с ней бывало, закрыла лицо рукавом и убежала, пес ускакал следом. Любящие братья угомонились только после пары подзатыльников.  
Локи псина тоже не приглянулась, но уж раз Хель втемяшилось в голову завести четвероногого дружка – пусть ее.  
А тут еще мальчишки вошли в разумение и начали задавать вопросы. Бесконечные расспросы вперемешку с требованиями. Кто наша мать? Почему мы живем в таком уединении? Кто ты, отец – асгардский бог, ётунский чародей или еще кто-то? Мы хотим увидеть мир за пределами крепости! Мы хотим стальные мечи вместо деревянных, а сестра мечтает о подружке, с которой можно поболтать! Нам опостылели руины и одиночество, неужели мы останемся здесь навсегда, до самой нашей смерти?  
– Тихо! – рявкнул Локи, и близнецы немедля заткнулись. В них взяла верх материнская, троллья кровь. Оба обещали вырасти в плотно сбитых, кряжистых мужчин, в отличие от долговязого и легкого в кости отца. Фенрир был побойчее характером, повеселее и приветливей лицом, Ёрм – упрямым и сосредоточенным. – Решили, что сможете прожить среди других? Хорошо же. Собирайте ваше добро, мы переезжаем.  
Парни обрадованно заорали. На шум прибежала Хель со своим псом, принявшимся скакать и оглушительно гавкать.  
Из старой крепости на морском берегу они перебрались в ваниарское поселение – чистенький, аккуратный городок за земляным валом и крепостной стеной. Местная знахарка и ворожея согласилась взять в обучение угрюмую, серьёзную девочку-подростка. Ёрм стал кузнечным подмастерьем, Фенрира взяли на испытание в городскую дружину. Локи с облегчением вздохнул – на какое-то время дети удачно пристроены. Кажется, на этот раз он поступил верно. Дети не повторят его ошибки, замыкаясь в себе и полагая, что брошены на произвол судьбы. Он ведь так старался. Он обучил их всему, что может пригодиться в этой жизни. Даже полюбил их, как сумел. Они впрямь стали его частью – но ведь дети неизбежно повзрослеют… Что он скажет им тогда?  
«Может статься, ничего не придется говорить, – малодушно увильнул от ответа Локи. – Вдруг они обретут свое место здесь, в Ванахейме. Вдруг им тут понравится. Ваны, в отличие от асгардцев, народ куда более спокойный и не склонный по всякому пустяку хвататься за топоры».  
Успокоив себя таким образом, Локи отправился в новое долгое путешествие. Его детям предстоял год самостоятельной жизни. Год, чтобы испытать себя и научиться не бояться никаких испытаний. Да и что им могло грозить в спокойном, захолустном городишке? Войны с Асгардом в ближайшее время не предвидится, внезапное нападение троллей и ётунов будет доблестно отбито – впрочем, ётунам достанет ума не соваться в Ванахейм. Троица в полной безопасности.  
Год спустя Локи в обличье мирного странника подъехал к городским воротам и, уплатив положенную мзду, был допущен внутрь. Вроде бы ничего не изменилось, но в кузнице, где он оставил Ёрмунганда, мальчишки не оказалось. Хозяин в ответ на расспросы пожал могучими плечами:  
– У него тут вышли неприятности с одной девицей и ее братьями. Парень сгоряча пришиб кое-кого – не до смерти, но изрядно, и ушел. Не знаю, куда он подался.  
Фенрир оказался на месте. Желтые раскосые глаза смотрели на Локи с дерзким вызовом:  
– А что я мог поделать? Семья девицы его не захотела. Он же никто. Нет, он в городе. Где-то в городе, я его чую. У него-то все неплохо… в отличие от Хель.  
– А что не так с Хель? – насторожился Локи. Из трех его отпрысков девчонка выказывала самой разумной и толковой.  
– Сам у нее спроси, – огрызнулся Фенрир. – Наставница грозится со дня на день ее выставить.  
Почтенная знахарка встретила Локи и Фенрира угрожающе нахмуренными бровями и сложенными на внушительной груди руками.  
– Хель лучше всех, кто бывал у меня в обучении, – заявила она. – Но ей тут не место. Ее ворожба темна и еще… – чародейка замялась. – О ней ходят странные слухи. Две ее подружки сгинули невесть куда, и теперь никто из девушек не желает водить с ней знакомство. Она вечно держится особняком, а ее жуткая псина отпугивает посетителей. Ей нужен другой наставник. Вы весьма обяжете меня, почтенный, забрав девочку. Хель! Хель, поди сюда!  
Хель спустилась на зов. Заклятье личины скрывало мертвенные пятна на ее лице, но сквозь морок Локи видел, как изменилась его дочь. Хель стала еще печальнее, чем была – и еще больше похожей на Ангру. Впрочем, завидев отца и брата и узнав, что здесь ее обучение закончено, юная ведьмочка обрадовалась.  
В нанятый для проживания дом Хель прибыла с тремя тяжелыми сундуками. Два из которых Фенрир по ее просьбе стащил в погреб. Они возились там, громыхали замки, а потом Фенрир позвал во весь голос:  
– Отец, иди-ка сюда. Полюбуйся на нашу тихоню.  
Взгляду торопливо сбежавшего вниз Локи предстала весьма загадочная картина: Фенрир крепко держал любимую сестру за руку, не позволяя вырваться, во дворе бешено выл и скулил Гарм. Хель, даже не пытаясь вырваться, растерянно повторяла: «Что тут такого? Я ничего дурного не сделала…»  
– Посмотри, каково приданое в ее сундуках, – ощерился Фенрир.  
Локи посмотрел. Вздохнул и посмотрел еще раз. Скорбно заломил бровь:  
– Хель, дорогая, ты ничего не хочешь нам сказать?  
– Они мои, – жалобно протянула Хель. – Отец, не забирай их. Это мои друзья. Они нужны мне, а я нужна им. Пусть они останутся. Они никому не помешают.  
В сундуках Хели лежали трупы. Прекрасно сохранившиеся, нарядно одетые и ничуть не воняющие – видимо, занятия у чародейки пошли Хель на пользу. Двое молодых парней, три девушки и ребенок. Один из парней был из колена цвергов, ребенок – от крови асов, остальные – ваны.  
– Им было хорошо со мной, – твердила Хель. – Я могу их оставить?  
– Хель, зачем они тебе? – Локи жестом попросил Фенрира пока держать язык за зубами.  
– Я разговариваю с ними, когда мне одиноко, – с готовностью отозвалась дочь. – А они отвечают мне. Я шью для них одежду и покупаю украшения, и еще я…  
– А с живыми ты беседовать не можешь? – с бесконечным терпением осведомился Локи.  
– С живыми не столь интересно, – честно ответила наследница ведьмы Ангрбоды. – Когда люди умирают, им открывается столько нового!  
– Сестрица, а ты задумывалась о том, что родня станет их разыскивать? – не выдержал младший брат. Хель недоуменно сморгнула:  
– Но ведь они уже умерли. На что их родне мертвые тела? Они не смогут говорить с ними, как я. Они закопают их в землю или сожгут, а я буду заботиться о них!  
– Стоило приехать, и вы рады-радешеньки свалить на отца все свои неприятности. А я сколько раз просил вас сидеть тихо? – обозлился Локи. – Дорогая моя, ты не могла придумать что-нибудь получше, чем убивать своих знакомцев? Нам не нужны неприятности, Хель. И твоим друзьям здесь не место.  
Девушка-ведьма прикусила губу, тоскливо и жалостно смотря на отца.  
– Хель, быстро ступай к себе, – Локи украдкой поежился под ее взглядом. – Фенрир, уйми собаку и возвращайся. Нам придется придумать, как незаметно вынести их из дома и куда спрятать. И еще надо срочно отыскать твоего брата. Похоже, в этом городке нам больше жить не суждено.  
Фенрир ушел. Хлопнула дверь, со двора донесся песий визг, и Гарм наконец-то умолк.  
Они решили сложить тела на тачку и отвезти их к густо заросшему ракитой оврагу на пустыре под городской стеной. Шесть трупов оказались довольно тяжелыми, тачка скрипела, громыхая на выбоинах. Локи ругался сквозь зубы, перемежая проклятия усыпительным заклинанием. Фенрир молча тянул и толкал. Городок дремал, убаюканный чародейством.  
Им оставалось пройти всего ничего, когда одна из уличных теней внезапно скользнула к ним. Без лишних слов свалив в тачку еще одно не подающее признаков жизни тело и сноровисто ухватившись за занозистые ручки.  
– Ёрм, – запоздало признал отпрыска Локи.  
Ёрмунганд буркнул что-то неразборчивое.  
– И кого же это ты нам притащил?  
– Очередного неудачливого ухажера своей зазнобы, – со смешком предположил Фенрир. – А может, это твой ужин, братишка?  
– Заткнись, – обрел дар речи Ёрм. – Или сам надрывайся.  
Добравшись до оврага, Локи предложил сбрасывать тела вниз по одному. Детки, не вняв голосу отцовского разума, просто и незамысловато спихнули тачку с мертвецами вниз. Судя по звукам, она наткнулась на камень и опрокинулась. Высоко над головами, на стене, рассыпал искры факел и кто-то из стражников, перегнувшись через ограждения, принялся высматривать источник шума. Вниз спорхнула стрела, загоревшаяся холодным голубым огнем, высветившим три фигуры над черным провалом оврага. На стене заорали и забили в колокол.  
Ёрм исчез столь же бесшумно, как и появился. Локи досадливо скривился, вот еще не хватало на старости лет бегать от городской стражи! Фенрир, испуганно шарахнувшийся в сторону от свистнувшей стрелы, споткнулся и упал. Локи протянул к нему руку, чтобы поднять на ноги, но пальцы цапнули воздух – свернувшийся на земле парень словно бы замерцал. Чтобы спустя пару ударов сердца вскочить уже не на две ноги, но четыре лапы. Четыре сильных волчьих лапы, серая шкура с черным ремнем по хребту, узкая морда. Волк коротко взвыл и рванул в темноту, подальше от стражников с их мечами и факелами. Подальше от истошных криков: «Варг! Варг в стенах, вон он! Стреляйте, не дайте ему уйти!»  
Локи оставалось только набросить на себя покров невидимости и тихонько отойти в сторону. Судьбу не обманешь. Итак, Фенрир унаследовал отцовскую изменчивость, способность менять обличья и прятаться под звериной шкурой. Один из его сыновей – варг-перевертыш…. А второй? Какими способностями обладает Ёрм, молчаливый и не прощающий нанесенных обид?  
Хель плакала. Сидела на полу в горнице первого этажа и рыдала над бессильно распластавшимся трупом Гарма со свернутой набок головой. Из приоткрытой пасти уродливого пса куском недогрызенной колбасы свисал лиловый язык. Хель хлюпала носом и медленно водила руками над трупом собаки.  
Заслышав шаги отца, чародейка не прервала своего занятия. Локи остановился в дверях, смотря, как с пальцев Хель медленно стекают лиловые и изжелта-черные огоньки. Как они падают на клочковатую шкуру Гарма и исчезают, впитываясь, подобно поглощаемой сухой землей воде. Хель бормотала и плакала, ворожа и заклиная – пока пес не дернулся, беспомощно засучив лапами.  
– Я всего лишь велел ему угомонить собаку, – почему-то чувствуя себя до крайности неловко, пробормотал Локи.  
– Если б ты почаще бывал дома, то знал бы, что Фенриру ведом единственный способ угомонить кого-либо – прикончить, – сухо отозвалась Хель. Пес обрел опору и встал, пошатываясь и скалясь на Локи. Если б не ситуация, асгардец сел бы сейчас рядом с дочерью и власть потолковал бы с ней об искусстве чародейства. Локи не владел подобной магией и мог по пальцам одной руки пересчитать тех, кому она была доступна – а также наизусть отчитать длиннейший перечень редких снадобий и артефактов, потребных для ритуала. А его немертвая и неживая доченька вот так запросто, мановением руки, обратила собаку в драугра, ожившего мертвеца. – Иногда я ненавижу его за это. И тебя – за то, что позволил нам родиться и жить. И себя – за то, что мертвое мне дороже живого.  
– Хель, а кем оборачивается Ёрм? – спросил Локи, глядя, как вернувшийся к жизни пес обходит горницу. С каждым шагом Гарм ступал все уверенней, хотя выглядеть стал куда страшнее, чем до своей внезапной смерти.  
– Змеей, – отозвалась Хель, ладонью вытирая слезы. – Я сама не видела, Фенрир рассказывал. Большой змеей, которая любит воду. С блестящей чешуей и ядовитыми клыками.  
– Понятно, – Локи кивнул. – Нам пора в путь, дорогая. Этот городок утратил в моих глазах былое очарование.

 

Их следующим прибежищем стал город смертных в Мидгарде. Большой, шумный, грязный, многолюдный, раскинувшийся на берегах медленной реки, впадающей в море. Локи без труда выдал себя за богатого иноземного торговца, вдового, но с двумя детьми-подростками. Двумя, потому что Ёрм первый же день пребывания здесь ушел от семьи. Молча спустился с каменного откоса к полосе прибоя и, как был, прыгнул в мутную воду. Локи чувствовал его присутствие – и то, как Ёрм постепенно удаляется от берега в открытое море. Земля стала для него чужой. Отец, сестра и брат больше не имели значения.  
Хель и Фенрир пока еще оставались рядом. Хель увлеклась изучением человеческой грамоты, Фенрир подыскал себе компанию, а Локи было совершенно нечем заняться. От скуки и безделья он вошел в доверие к местному правителю и сделался его советником, подбив страну на войну с соседями. Все чаще ловя себя на том, что пребывание в Мидгарде –отсрочка. Неуклюжая попытка увильнуть от чего-то страшного, что таится за поворотом дороги, за углом дома, подкарауливает в тенях, выжидая. Взор Хеймдалля проницает все миры, но даже Хеймдалль не в силах в подробностях уследить за тем, что творится в Девяти Мирах. Локи исправно появлялся на торжествах в Асгарде, пикировался с Одином, язвил племянничка Тора, соблазнял какую-нибудь асинью посмазливее – и ждал. Ждал неведомо чего. Может, знака с небес. Может, определённого расклада рун. Локи тосковал и маялся, изводясь неопределенностью. То ему казалось, что надо укрыть детей получше, то пронзала догадка о том, что всем давно известен его секрет и надо положить конец этому бессмысленному бегству в никуда, приведя Фенрира и Хель в Асгард. Смачно плюнув в рожу судьбе и старой полоумной вёльве. Выкрикнув на все Девять Миров: «Вот мои дети, и никто из вас не причинит им вреда!»  
Пытаясь развлечь Хель, Локи познакомил дочурку с королевским наследником и его свитскими. Надежно укрытая мороком, умненькая и диковато-прекрасная юная леди из далеких краев сразила молодых людей одним взмахом ресниц и взглядом изумрудных очей. Ей самой новые знакомства тоже пришлись по вкусу. Хель присутствовала на пирах и рука об руку с наследником выступала в танцах, как полагается благовоспитанной деве из хорошей семьи. Она посещала турниры и ездила на охоты – до того печального дня, когда выметнувшийся невесть откуда огромный волк стащил наследника с седла и уволок в чащу. Зверя обстреляли из луков и арбалетов, гнали целой сворой гончих, возглавляемых Гармом, но волк со своей добычей сумел уйти.  
Тела наследника так и не нашли – только обрывки одежды со следами крови. Король и двор погрузились в траур.  
Хель с гордостью показала отцу новое творение. В одной из комнат дома она установила золотой трон, задрапировав его багряными и золотыми шелками. На троне Хель разместила обнаженный труп принца, усадив его в крайне вызывающей и соблазнительной позе. Возвышение, на котором стоял трон, пол вокруг него, и мертвый наследник были обильно усыпаны белыми и розовыми лепестками.  
– Почему я не могу выйти за него замуж? – страдала Хель. – В нем было столько жизни, что это пугало меня, а теперь он умер, и я ему не нужна! Отец, я хочу оживить его и стать его женой, можно?  
– Нельзя! – рявкнул Локи, не сомневаясь, что усиливающиеся день ото дня способности Хель позволят ей вернуть мертвеца к подобию жизни. – И я сколько раз объяснял тебе, почему! Мертвое должно оставаться мертвым, это закон, установленный не нами! Поступая наоборот, ты… ты словно машешь факелом в ночи, привлекая лишнее внимание! – девица надула губы, явно собираясь пустить слезу, и Локи смягчил приговор: – Можешь хранить его здесь, раз уж он так тебе полюбился.  
– Спасибо, отец! – Хель просияла. Морок исчез, ее лицо словно разделилось на две ровные половинки, улыбающуюся живую и мертвую, с перекошенным вниз уголком рта и гниющей плотью на щеке. – Я буду заботиться о нем, обещаю! Подыщу ему спутников, таких же красивых, как он, чтобы ему не было одиноко!  
– Ты помогал ей в этом, – попрекнул сына Локи, оставив Хель возиться с раззолоченной игрушкой. Фенрир угловато дернул плечом – в точности как делал он сам, желая уклониться от ответа на раздражающий вопрос.  
– Она никак не желала простить мне эту проклятую собаку. Целыми днями твердила о своем ненаглядном принце. Сама она ничего не способна сделать толком. Ее бы схватили и казнили. А так – нападение волка. Какой спрос с хищной твари? – он улыбнулся, оскалив зубы. Белые, острые, больше подходившие зверю, но не созданию к каплей божественной крови в жилах.  
– Ты не зверь, – напомнил сыну Локи. – Ты мой сын.  
– Я то, что я есть, – сказал Фенрир и ушел. Оставив Локи искать ответа на вопрос: что было сделано им не так? Локи видел, как взращивали отпрысков ётуны, почти не обращавшие внимания на потомство. Видел Одина и Фригг, души не чаявших в своем отпрыске – и, по мнению Локи, Тор Одинссон вырос в ошибочной уверенности, что весь мир готов пасть к его ногам. Он учел их ошибки, он старался быть рядом со своими детьми… прах их подери, впервые в жизни он испытал ответственность за кого-то! Он хотел, чтобы они выжили – но дети с поразительным упрямством стремились к той роковой черте, от которой он всеми силами пытался держать их подальше.  
Возня с мертвым принцем надежно удерживала Хель в своих покоях. Локи отправился выяснять, чем занят Фенрир – Фенрир, у которого в кошеле постоянно водилось золото на новое оружие и богатую одежду. Его почти никогда не бывало дома – ни днем, ни ночью. Он шатался по городу в компании крикливых и задиристых юнцов из богатых семей. Юные шалопаи цеплялись ко всем подряд, затевали ссоры, дрались, напивались, таскались к гулящим девицам – словно искали себе быстрой и грязной кончины. Случалось, их били смертным боем и кто-то из компании оставался валяться в канаве, рядом с дохлыми крысами и помоями. Локи никак не мог понять, какое удовольствие Фенрир находит в обществе бестолковых и вздорных молодых смертных – на что сын коротко и холодно буркнул: «Лучше с ними, чем сидеть целыми днями взаперти и слушать, как сестрица то причитает, то ворожит».  
Фенрир не понимал людских запретов и законов. Он поступал так, как ему хотелось, ведая единственное право – право сильнейшего. Если ты не способен словом или силой отстоять то, что тебе дорого – оно не твое. Если ты не поднимешь меча в защиту того, что полагаешь своим, будь то золото или женщина – оно не твое. Локи предупреждал его о том, что на любую силу находится управа, Фенрир презрительно кривился: он дитя чародейки и бога, кто в Мидгарде способен достойно противостоять ему?  
Такая сила отыскалась. Не воители со сверкающими мечами, но шайка ничего не боящихся обитателей городского дна. Скопище крыс против породистых щенков, вообразивших себя настоящими волкодавами. Уличные никого не убили, но измолотили и ограбили до последней нитки всех задиристых дружков Фенрира. В него же самого в драке швырнули факелом. Испугавшись огня, звериная половина души Фенрира взяла верх, вынудив его перекинуться в присутствии десятка свидетелей. После долгой и мучительной погони волк с подпалинами на хвосте и задних лапах сумел улизнуть от преследователей и спрятаться.  
Это научило его осторожности – но и озлобило. Фенрир прекратил водить дружбу с гуляками, зато полюбил шастать по ночным улицам в волчьем облике, пугая горожан. Локи снова и снова втолковывал отпрыску, что звериная шкура с пугающей легкостью выворачивается мехом внутрь. Если ты хоть единожды впустил зверя в себя, он привыкнет и будет возвращаться снова и снова. Он станет требовать себе места под солнцем и биться за право жить – биться насмерть, до последнего вздоха.  
– Я держу его на привязи и в клетке, – уверенно ответил Фенрир. – Я – его хозяин, и он это отлично усвоил. Ему просто нужно иногда прогуляться.  
Заглянув однажды в потаённые покои Хель, Локи едва не потерял дар речи. Дочь создала целый королевский двор из мертвецов – из мужчин и женщин, детей и подростков. Числом их было никак не меньше трех десятков, и все, как на подбор, удивительно привлекательны. Хель не покидала дома, в этом Локи мог поклясться. Можно не задаваться вопросом, кто снабжал чародейку свежими, едва успевшими испустить последний вздох, телами.  
– Тебе нравится? – спросила Хель. Она бабочкой порхала среди застывших фигур, там поправляя выбившийся из прически локон, здесь расправляя складки плаща или тяжелое ожерелье. – Правда, они хороши?  
– Они великолепны, – холодно подтвердил Локи. – Ты опять забыла подумать о том, чем рискует твой брат, добывая их?  
– Он обещал мне быть осторожным, – ведьмочка невесомо коснулась щеки мальчика с корзиной засушенных цветов – человеческая кожа была такой гладко-розовой и обманчиво свежей на вид. – С ним ничего не случится.  
Локи предпочел не спрашивать у Фенрира, всех ли убитых он притаскивает Хель или только избранных. Почему-то богу обмана не хотелось знать ответ на этот вопрос – хотя Фенрир наверняка бы ответил честно.  
Люди оказались не столь глупы и трусливы, как думалось Фенриру. Кто-то из горожан заметил его над очередной жертвой и нашел в себе храбрости проследить до самого дома. Фенрир был настолько самоуверен, что даже не считал нужным путать следы и проверять, не следует ли кто за ним.  
Они пришли ночью. Выбили окна первого этажа, и с криками «Смерть колдунам! Убьём их всех!» подпалили дом. Выскочивший во двор Гарм с ревом принялся рвать всех, до кого смог дотянуться, к нему присоединился разъярённый Фенрир. Волк и огромный пес отогнали горожан, но явившаяся на шум городская стража и княжеская дружина переломили ход драки, оттеснив зверей к полыхающему зданию. Испуганная Хель убежала к своим мертвецам, ни за что не желая оставлять их. Локи пришлось тащить упирающуюся дочь силком, сжимая в другой руке магический посох и сквернословя сквозь зубы.  
Кажется, той ночью Фенрир на пару с Гармом впервые вволю утолили свою жажду крови. Налетевший ветер разнес искры от их горящего дома по окрестному кварталу, деревянные дома заполыхали, озаряя ночь багровым дымным пламенем. Они бежали прочь, сквозь вопли отчаяния и горя, мимо мечущихся теней, пытающихся спасти свои жалкие жизни и никчемный скарб, убивая всех, кто намеренно или по случайности оказывался на их пути, и вырывались за пределы города с погоней на хвосте. Устроив засаду, Локи и Фенрир перебили зарвавшихся преследователей – и, сменив облики, семья перебралась в другой город.  
Где спустя несколько месяцев повторилась та же самая история. Отпрыски Локи честно старались уподобиться смертным – но их природа неизменно брала верх.  
Конечно, в Мидгарде много городов. Можно переезжать снова и снова, но Локи претила мысль сделаться вечным беглецом. Одно дело – удирать от собственных сородичей, совсем другое – быть гонимым какими-то жалкими смертными!  
Надо было искать новое место, где укрыть подрастающих детей. Появляться в Ванахейме Локи опасался, соваться в мир воинственных цвергов или Льесальфахейм, где полно метких стрелков из лука и первостатейных чародеев – тоже.  
Оставался Ётунхейм.  
Они нашли уединенное место в Каменных горах и обосновались там. В этом мире, где не иссякла магия леса и камня, воды и воздуха, звериная оболочка Фенрира внезапно начала стремительно расти. Он уже примерно вдвое превышал в холке обычного волка, сравнявшись размерами с небольшой лошадью. Фенрир охотился в лесах на оленей, в горах – на снежных коз, приволакивая к общему костру свежую, еще пахнущую кровью и страхом добычу, в застывших глазах которой отражалось последнее, увиденное в жизни – приближающаяся пасть. Не брезговал он и стычками с обитавшими в горах троллями и ётунами. Ожившие порождения камня оказались ему не по зубам, а неподъёмные с виду ётунские дубины, как Фенрир быстро усвоил, бьют очень сильно и метко. Фенрир оставил взрослых великанов в покое и принялся выслеживать молодняк. Иногда троллятам удавалось убежать или отбиться, иногда – нет, и в такие дни Фенрир расхаживал с крайне самодовольным видом, облизываясь и ухмыляясь во всю пасть.  
Меж валунов некогда укоренилось сосновое семечко, выросшее в приземистое, с толстым шершавым стволом и густой кроной дерево. Чем-то древняя сосна напоминала Игдрассиль, Локи полюбил целыми днями сидеть в выемке меж огромных корней, кутаясь в меха и смотря, как над хребтами Каменных гор умирает солнце. Мысли его текли неспешно, с гибельной и сладкой обреченностью, с которой скользит по краю оступившийся путник, видя под собой распахнутую пропасть и слыша манящий зов. Локи пытался силой мысли отыскать Ёрмунганда, улавливая только шум волн, мерное дыхание океана и гулкое, тягучее пение вечных странников-китов.  
Из пещеры, ставшей им домом, выбиралась Хель и садилась поблизости. Гарм сворачивался у ее ног. Локи натащил ей магических трактатов, и юная чародейка медленно читала, водя пальцем по строчкам, или пыталась по отцовскому примеру освоить магию жестов. Здесь не было спасительного морока, и Локи видел, как отсроченная смерть все больше завладевает телом Хель. Она все еще была красива, дева в самой поре цветения – но ее цветок был насквозь прогнившим.  
Прибегал Фенрир, ложился рядом. Локи почесывал волка за ушами, гладил жёсткую, косматую шерсть, понимая – они тоже знают. Его дети слышат тонкий стон натянутой до отказа жилы, готовой вот-вот порваться. Все его хитроумие и колдовские таланты не в силах противостоять судьбе. Молот занесен, осталось только дождаться того мгновения, когда прицельный взгляд Хеймдалля остановится на них.  
«Может, стоило найти для них мать? Женщина сумела бы разъяснить, удержать… не для этого ли нужны женщины в мире? Вот только какая бы смертная или асинья смогла бы искренне полюбить чужих детей – тем более, вот таких детей? Сигюн, которая вечно таращится мне в спину взглядом недоенной козы или коровы, что не в силах отыскать собственное стойло? Сомневаюсь я что-то… Да, она милая, и они привязались бы к ней – и, если бы она ушла, это окончательно разбило бы им сердца».  
Иногда к Локи подкрадывалась на мягких лапах и усаживалась рядом удручающая в своей простоте и печали мысль – самые счастливые дни его жизни миновали, а он слишком поздно это понял. Бесконечные дни у теплого моря Ванахейма, когда его дети были малы и беспечны. Вместе они бродили по взморью, искали чаячьи гнёзда и собирали выброшенные морем ракушки, носились по берегу, болтали о всякой ерунде и смеялись… О, как они смеялись тогда, его дети, щедрые на любовь и счастье – и он смеялся вместе с ними, не бог, не головная боль Девяти Миров, но просто отец троих детей… Надо было тогда плюнуть на все, пожертвовать доброй частью магии и окутать старую крепость непроницаемым для времени покрывалом. Пусть бы года текли мимо, бессильные прикоснуться к Ёрму, Фенриру и Хель. Они всегда оставались бы такими, какими сохранила его память – веселыми, не ведающими бед и горестей детьми…  
Близится зима.  
Боги Асгарда редко спят, подобно смертным. Боги порой дремлют – в дреме видят будущее, кто отчётливо, кто смутно и неопределенно. Локи пригрезились его выросшие дети: Фенрир, волк, задевающий головой небо, чье ледяное дыхание обжигало огнем; Хель, прекрасная и ужасная, на троне из костей и оскаленных черепов, в окружении призраков и теней; Ёрмунганд – неостановимое, бесконечное движение переливающихся чешуйчатых колец среди морских волн. Он смотрел на них с высокой скалы, очарованный их грозной силой – и очнулся, услышав у входа в пещеру низкое, перекатывающееся рычание. Гарм и Фенрир стояли плечом к плечу, предостерегая неведомого врага от намерения сделать хотя бы шаг к их логову.  
Подхватив посох, Локи выбрался наружу. Ночью выпал снег, окутал горы, чистый и белоснежный, еще не ведающий ни звериной поступи, ни упавших на него капель крови. Ниже по склону не скрываясь и не прячась, высился посланник Асгарда – а за ним, шагах в десяти поодаль, топтался огромный, серый в яблоках конь. С этим конем было не все ладно. В полнейшем безветрии вокруг его колен крутились вихри снежной поземки, не позволяя четко увидеть и пересчитать ноги животного – то ли их четыре, как у всех бегающих тварей земных, то ли гораздо больше. Конь тряс густой гривой цвета начищенного серебра и фыркал облачками пара. Искрились камни на богатой уздечке жеребца, искрилось золото на доспехе незваного гостя, тускло сиял тяжелой сталью боевой молот в его руке. Точнее, на руке – кожаная петля на рукояти молота мирно обвивала запястье воина.  
– Тише, мальчики, – вполголоса окликнул Локи. Волк и пес переглянулись. Рычание стихло, но и тот, и другой пребывали в настороженности, готовые в любой миг сорваться и грызть врага. – Это всего лишь Тор и Слейпнир заглянули пожелать нам доброго утра.  
Намертво схваченный золотыми клешнями синий кристалл в навершии посоха Локи замерцал, впитывая рассеянную в воздухе магию. Локи отстраненно прикинул свои шансы в поединке с Громовержцем. Если удастся вывести из игры Мьёлльнир, можно потягаться. Главное, не подпускать Тора на расстояние вытянутой руки, а то впавший в берсерк здоровяк порой умудрялся кулаком прошибать магические щиты.  
Учуявший запах Локи конь вскинул голову и приветственно заржал. Локи помахал ему рукой – мол, все в порядке. За время, проведенное Локи за пределами Асгарда, жеребец вроде бы еще немного подрос и сделался шире в груди. Старший из отпрысков, лучший из коней. Что нашло на Одина, коли он разрешил Тору взять из конюшен именно Слейпнира?  
На шум из пещеры выскочила Хель. Наглухо закутанная в плащ из беличьих и заячьих шкурок, с лицом, на котором по счастливому совпадению сегодня не было мертвецких пятен, она сегодня была удивительно хороша. Возле порога пещеры девушка наклонилась, схватив обглоданную Фенриром берцовую кость оленя. Мысленно Локи одобрительно кивнул: при способностях Хель подчинять себе мертвую материю безобидная с виду кость способна разить не хуже магического посоха. Жаль, Тор об этом не догадывается. Но на выбежавшую деву Громовержец уставился с явственным интересом – и нехотя вскинул руку:  
– Мир, Локи. Я пришел с миром и принес тебе послание, – он повысил голос, чтобы и Хель было лучше слышно: – Всеотец желает видеть тебя в Асгарде. Тебя и твоих детей.  
Хель замерла, сжимая кость в кулачке. Никогда прежде она не встречала никого из асгардцев и не знала, что нужно делать – убегать, прятаться, защищаться? Или обождать, когда отец закончит переговоры с этим устрашающим воином и примет решение?  
– Это приказ или приглашение? – уточнил Локи.  
– Приглашение, – слово далось Тору с трудом. Приказ «Скрути их и притащи ко мне» был куда более простым и понятным. Но мудрейший Один несколько раз повторил, чтобы Тор лучше запомнил: «Будь вежлив. Если Локи откажется идти, извинись и уходи». – В знак своих добрых намерений Один отправил со мной Слейпнира. Всеотец сказал, что хочет поговорить с тобой и взглянуть на твоих детей. Кстати, который из них твой? – все-таки не удержался Тор, махнув рукой в сторону злобно щерящихся Фенрира и Гарма. – Или я заблуждаюсь, и это ваши домашние любимчики?  
– Кто из них вырвет бОльший кусок мяса из твоей задницы – тот и есть мое единокровное дитя. Хочешь проверить? – любезно предложил Локи. – Ату его, парни!  
– Эй, эй! – Тор опасливо попятился, перехватывая молот за рукоять. – Держи своих зверей подальше от меня, ага? Так ты идешь?  
– Как можно отказаться? – Локи пожал плечами, крутанув посох и направив его острием в землю. – Всеотец знал, кого отправлять гонцом. Мой отказ разобьет тебе сердце, принцесса, так что я вынужден согласиться.  
Тор скрипнул зубами. Он мог бы с легкостью вколотить Локи в землю, но никогда не умел своевременно найти достойного ответа на его насмешки. Пугающе красивая, бледная дочка Локи ехидно смотрела на бога грозы, щуря зеленые глаза. Два то ли пса, то ли волка оскалились, вывалив длинные языки.

 

Асгард ничуть не изменился с тех пор, как Локи последний раз бывал здесь. Ослепительно золотой, деревянный и каменный, вызывающе роскошный и совершенный, как порой бывают совершенны ледяные кристаллы. Иногда Локи мечтал обладать им, воображал себя на троне правителя Асгарда – и хмыкал, понимая, что этого никогда не случится. Один бессмертен, а Тору суждено до конца дней носить титул вечного принца. Что касается самого Локи, его положение в Асгарде выглядело весьма диковинным. Ётун по рождению, он стал названным братом Одину по обряду разделенной крови и побратимства – о чем многие забывали или не знали, ошибочно полагая Локи приемным сыном Всеотца и сводным братом Тора. «Младшим, – неизменно добавлял Тор в кругу своих тупоумных дружков и доверчивых гостей, убедившись, что Локи далеко и ничего не услышит. – А вы не знали? Да, Локи мой младший братец. Склочный, но любимый. Вечно за ним глаз да глаз нужен, чтоб его не обидел кто… или чтоб он никого не обижал».  
Слейпниру было все едино, сколько всадников устроится на его широкой спине. Конь принес Тора и его спутников к высокому, с серебряными ступеньками крыльцу Валаскьяльвы, чертога Одина, на прощание толкнул Локи мордой в плечо и рысью ускакал к конюшням. Хель в испуге и изумлении озиралась по сторонам, взъерошенный Гарм жался ближе к хозяйке. Фенрир скалил клыки на все, что оказывалось поблизости и шевелилось, перепугав выбежавших навстречу гостям слуг и заставив дозорных-эйнхериев нацелить на него копья.  
– Мне тут не по душе, – прошептала Хель.  
– Мне тоже, – буркнул Локи. – Но раз Всеотец зовет, придется идти.  
– Э-э… – Тор в некотором смущении заступил им дорогу, и Локи вскинулся, ощутив, как леденит кисть готовая сорваться с пальцев магия. – Девушке и ее приятелям придётся малость обождать. Они просто посидят в саду. Локи, я лично прослежу, чтобы с ними ничего не случилось, – поспешно добавил Тор. – Ты получишь их обратно живыми и невредимыми.  
– Так я тебе и поверил, – процедил Локи, но другого выбора не было. – Ступай с ним, Хель. Разрешаю тебе врезать моему скудоумному племяннику как следует, если он начнет забываться, – Тор самодовольно ухмыльнулся, представив, как хрупкая с виду девушка пытается ударить его. – Гарм, Фенрир. Будьте умницами, берегите сестру. Я скоро вернусь, и мы пойдем домой.  
Тор увел тревожно оглядывавшуюся через плечо Хель. Локи направился привычной дорогой к тронному залу, но юливший перед ним слуга распахнул другую дверь, с многочисленными поклонами сопроводив гостя в личные покои Одина.  
Царь богов стоял спиной к вошедшему, заложив руки за спину и глядя в полукруглое окно. Многие страшились Одина, многие склонились перед его величием и мудростью, а Локи помнил другого Одина – молодого, взбалмошного… с двумя глазами, а не с одним, отданным в уплату за глоток воды из источника познаний.  
– Подойди, – не оборачиваясь, позвал Один. Видимо, услышал скрип двери или легкий стук каблуков Локи по драгоценному наборному полу из златодрева. – Давненько ты не навещал нас.  
– Я был занят, – Локи встал рядом. Из окна открывался вид на небольшой сад, откуда веяло теплой землей и свежей листвой. Буйно цветущие кусты шиповника и малиновые заросли окружали каменный столик и широкие скамьи. На одной из них, чинно сложив руки на коленях и расправив юбки, сидела Хель – чернокосая, прелестная и отчаянно старавшаяся делать вид, будто ей ни капельки не страшно. Гарм лежал у ее ног, Фенрир шнырял по саду, принюхиваясь к медвяным запахам. Порой волк чихал и ошалело тряс головой.  
По спинке скамьи неспешно разгуливал здоровенный иссиня-черный ворон.  
Компанию Хель составляли двое воителей. Тор восседал с ужасно самодовольным видом, раздувая щеки и безмолвно предлагая гостье полюбоваться собой. Его спутник, еще совсем мальчишка, отважно пытался вести разговор с юной чародейкой. На столе перед ними стояли кувшин с вином, три чаши и разрезанный пирог, завидев которые, Локи украдкой перевел дух. Обычай, древний как сама земля, запрещал поднимать руку на гостя, разделившего с тобой мед и хлеб – а Хель как раз подняла кубок и отпила глоток. Все бы ничего, но именно в этот миг предательское мертвецкое пятно расползлось по ее кисти. Посиневшая плоть съежилась, подернувшись зеленоватой плесенью и обнажив кость. Хель выронила кубок, сгорбившись и торопливо укрывая руку в складках платья. Локи заметил, как брезгливо скривился Тор – а его приятель ловко подхватил чашу, сделав вид, что ничего особенного не случилось.  
– Это Бальдр, – Один предугадал невысказанный вопрос.  
– Он изрядно вырос, – признал Локи. – Когда я видел его в последний раз, он бегал на четвереньках взапуски с кошками Фригг… Может, довольно ходить вокруг да около? Все мы родились заложниками судьбы, твердо зная, что ничто, даже божественная сущность не спасет нас от смерти. Мы оба слышали предсказание о грядущем Рагнарёке и о том, что мои дети будут причастны к нему. Правда, вёльва позабыла уточнить, кого именно из моих отпрысков она имела в виду. Для пущей уверенности надо бы прикончить всех троих… или четверых, считая Слейпнира. Я угадал? Вот мы стоим здесь, тебе достаточно подать знак – и?  
– Локи, – укоризненно качнул головой отец богов. – За кого ты меня принимаешь?  
– За хитрого и расчетливого мерзавца, готового на все, чтобы протянуть еще тысчонку-другую лет, – не замедлил с ответом Локи. – Но в память о нашей давней заклятой дружбе предупреждаю заранее: тронешь моих детей – будешь иметь дело со мной.  
– Вот даже как, – бесстрастно произнес Один.  
– Именно так.  
Повелитель Асгарда медленно повернулся, смерив Локи взглядом единственного глаза – темного, как бездонные пропасти под Свартальфхеймом. С десяток ударов сердца Локи продержался под испепеляющим взором, потом зажмурился и отвернулся, раздраженно пробормотав:  
– Я не разрешал тебе лезть ко мне в душу, да еще грязными сапогами.  
– Должен же я знать, как далеко ты готов зайти на этот раз, – в интонациях Одина проскользнул намек на извинение. – Прежде ты не был таким любящим родителем.  
– Прежде у меня и детей не было, – огрызнулся Локи. – Слейпнир не в счет, ты сразу же прибрал его себе. Эти же трое росли у меня на глазах, день за днем. Да, признаю, сперва я не видел в них детей. Они были просто… просто железными болванками, из которых можно было выковать оружие против тебя и против Асгарда. Я думал, что смогу пожертвовать ими… но все изменилось. Я привязался к ним. По-своему они даже дороги мне… хотя ты, наверное, сочтешь их чудовищами. Ты ведь нарочно устроил все так, чтобы мы никому не попались на глаза, даже твоей супруге? Ты не представил моих детей своему двору, и, если они потихоньку сгинут невесть куда, никто об этом не узнает!  
– Тшш, – увлекшись, Локи повысил голос, и Один предостерегающе воздел палец. – Не обвиняй меня в том, чего я еще не совершил. Да, я присматривал за тобой и твоими детьми. Видел, как вы жили, как ты пытался примирить их с миром. Я ценю твои усилия, но их оказалось недостаточно. Твоя дочь беседует с мертвецами и своевольно возвращает умерших к жизни. Один из твоих сыновей предпочел спрятаться в волчьей шкуре, другой укрылся в море и мощь его пребывает день ото дня. Ньёрд, Эгир и Ран воочию свидетельствовали, как Змей не раз нападал на корабли и в ярости топил их. Но океан велик, Ёрмунганд еще долго может невозбранно странствовать, переплывая из мира в мир… а с остальными двумя нужно что-то делать.  
– Смерть, пожизненное заточение, изгнание в мир безмагии, лишение чародейских способностей, – с язвительной готовностью перечислил Локи. – Я ничего не забыл? А, еще остается Вальгалла. Если там обитает умирающий и воскресающий вепрь, отчего бы не дать ему в компанию бессмертного волка? Твои воины смогут развлекаться охотой и сдиранием шкуры с добычи, а всякое утро он будет снова вскакивать и убегать от загонщиков.  
– Ты действительно желаешь своему сыну такой судьбы? – нахмурился Один.  
– Я желаю им всем долгой жизни и быстрой смерти, – честно ответил Локи. – Но, где бы я не пытался укрыть своих детей, они все равно привлекали внимание. Они хотят быть свободными. Им нравится убивать. Они опасны, я прекрасно это понимаю, – Локи запустил пальцы в волосы, неотрывно глядя на Хель, так спокойно ведущую беседу с теми, кто в следующий миг мог стать ее убийцами. – Если я уйду вместе с ними, рано или поздно какой-нибудь полоумный герой навроде Тора или твоих эйнхериев отыщет нас и прикончит их – во имя твое и ради будущего спасения мира. Я не знаю, в какой из Девяти Миров бежать. Я хочу спасти своих детей, но не знаю – как. Иногда мне начинает казаться, что надо было последовать словам Ангры и прикончить их во младенчестве. Я устал. Я запутался. Если ты и в самом деле так мудр, как желаешь казаться, то укажи нам выход из этой ловушки.  
В саду умиротворяюще жужжали шмели. Смеялась Хель, прикрывая лицо рукавом. Успокоившийся Гарм развалился на солнышке. Фенрир лениво пытался отгрызть посеребрённую бляшку с сапога Тора.  
– Мне ведомо место, подходящее для твоей дочери, – задумчиво произнес Один. – Нибльхейм, обитель душ погибших смертных. Сейчас там заправляет кто-то из огненных великанов Муспелля и воительница Модгуд, но толку от них немного. Твоя девица выглядит достаточно серьезной, чтобы поддерживать достойный порядок в Нибльхейме. Она, как ты сам сказал, умеет находить общий язык с мертвыми – поскольку и сама наполовину мертва.  
«Королева Хель», – Локи попробовал эти слова на вкус и хмыкнул. Владычица мертвецов, обитательница края вечных туманов и сумерек. Влекомый неутолимым любопытством, он как-то побывал в тамошних краях и решил, что в Нифльхейме с его болотами и рыдающими тенями ему не нравится. Если он согласится, его дочь никогда больше не увидит солнечного света. Ее подданными и друзьями станут призраки умерших… от которых она сможет узнать столько всего интересного. Возможно, Хель новое жилище и новое занятие придутся по душе. Там до нее уж точно никто не доберется. Ни одна живая душа. Она будет в безопасности.  
И сможет в случае необходимости предоставить надежное убежище своему беспокойному отцу, у которого столько врагов...  
– Допустим, – протянул Локи. – Ну, а Фенрир? Что насчет него? Кто-то, а он больше остальных смахивает на будущего погубителя мира. Правда, сейчас он еще мал, но непременно вырастет!  
– Фенрир останется здесь, – коротко и непререкаемо изрек Один. Локи осекся.  
– Здесь – то есть при твоем дворе? – после долгого молчания решился уточнить он. – И в качестве кого же, позволь спросить? У тебя уже есть два ручных волка. Хочешь, чтобы их стало три для ровного счета? Или тебе понадобился цепной пес?  
– Хочу подыскать ему достойного наставника, – удивил собеседника ответом правитель Асгарда. – Не второго отца, но того, кто сумеет отыскать тропинку к его сердцу. Того, кто убедит твоего сына скинуть звериную шкуру и подняться на ноги. Ведь родился-то он не волком, так?  
– Так, – был вынужден признать Локи. Падающий снег, корзинка с двумя спящими младенцами… как давно все это было. – Но я бы не надеялся на то, что кому-то удастся изменить нрав Фенрира.  
– Все же я попытаюсь, – померещилось или нет, но Один чуть подмигнул приунывшему Локи. – Не печалься, брат мой. Чему быть, того не миновать, ты знаешь это не хуже меня. Не в наших силах изменить предначертанное норнами… но никто не воспрещал нам отсрочить день всеобщей погибели.  
– Я могу поговорить с моими детьми? – вернул беседу в деловое русло Локи.  
Один раздумчиво покачал седой головой:  
– Нет. Для их и твоей пользы – не нужно. Я и Фригг объясним им, что тебя призвали неотложные дела… Не сверкай глазами так яростно, – царь асов примиряюще поднял руку, – Хель и Фенриру пора понять, что отец не сможет всегда присматривать за ними. Пора сделать шаг через порог взросления. Обожди, когда пройдет время, дай своим детям возможность самим принять свою новую участь – и тогда я ни слова не скажу против вашей встречи. Но сейчас – ступай куда хочешь. Или оставайся, я знаю кое-кого, кто с нетерпением ожидает твоего появления в Асгарде.  
– Подождет еще, – пренебрежительно отмахнулся Локи, догадываясь, что речь идет об асинье Сигюн. Невесть отчего простоватая дева вбила себе в голову, что сумеет покорить непостоянное божество огня. Однажды Локи уже высмеял перед всеми ее намерения, но девица оказалась на редкость упрямой.

Из низких небес над Мюрквидом идет дождь – мелкий, шелестящий, наводящий тоску.  
Грязный по пояс Локи, ругаясь сквозь зубы, продирается сквозь камыши. Он пришел в Ётунхейм пешком, собственными ногами, и вымокший зеленый плащ на его плечах сейчас больше смахивает на драную тряпку. Опушка Железного леса поднимается перед ним – молчаливая, неприступная, надежно хранящая свои тайны.  
Локи молча стоит на топком берегу, и мутная вода облизывает острые носки его сапог. Он ждет, в кои веки набравшись терпения.  
Темная тень вдалеке, приближаясь, оборачивается Ангрбодой. Женщины меняют наряды, Ангра меняет облики – и сегодня она приходит к Локи такой, какой явилась в этот мир. Не победительная красавица-ведьма, но приземистая, плотно сбитая, шагающая вперевалку женщина из племени троллей. Оставшиеся неизменными черные косы обрамляют плоскоскулое лицо с глубоко посаженными глазами и вздернутым коротким носом. Ее кожа из бледной стала изжелта-зеленоватой, пупырчатой, словно жабье брюхо, а два клыка приподнимают вывороченные наружу губы. Ее серебряные браслеты и ожерелья из волчьих клыков звякают в такт шагам.  
Остановившись, она вопросительно смотрит на Локи.  
– Дети мертвы, – не спрашивает, но утверждает Ангра.  
Бог обмана отрицательно качает головой.  
– Тогда где же они?  
– Хель будет править подземным миром. Фенрир в Асгарде. Ёрмунганд прячется где-то в океанах, – перечисляет Локи.  
Ангра утыкает руки в бока и гортанно смеется, запрокидывая голову к плачущим тучам.  
Спустя мгновение ей вторит смех Локи.  
Он перебирается через реку, оскальзываясь, падая и окончательно перемазавшись. Ангра протягивает ему руку, помогая вскарабкаться на скользкий глинистый берег.  
Обнявшись, они уходят.  
Может быть, Рагнарёк и в самом деле уже наступил. Но какое им до этого дело, если дети, их кровь и плоть, живы?


End file.
